A Surprising Gift
by MelBelle2
Summary: Brennan not to long ago lost the ring her father gave her and has been a little down because of it; Booth finds a way to cheer her up with a surprising twist that leaves them both speechless. One Shot!


_**Authors Note: **wow I haven't written a Bones fic in awhile. :( oops. Well another one shot that came to me actually tonight. lol I was listening to the song "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson while I was making a video for a friend and this idea admittedly popped up. I thought it'd be so cute if it were to happen.. so anyway I hope you enjoy. Another one shot to my Bones collection. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anthing that Hart or Kathy created. _

_**Set:** It's set up about 3 years after the season 4 finale. :P No there's no spoilers so don't worry. ;) It's just set three years from May. loll :P Booth and Brennan are taking a stroll together one night after a long days work. They've been dating for three years by the way. ;) Brennan not to long ago lost the ring her father gave her and has been a little down because of it; Booth finds a way to cheer her up with a surprising twist that leaves them both speechless._

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. _

* * *

"Hey," he nudged her arm, before drawing her attention to his coat side pocket. "Look what I found."

Pulling his hand from his pocket he held a ring, the same ring that was given to her from her father, the ring she thought she had lost – the one priceless heirloom she owned and cherished so deeply; there it was being tightly held between his fingers.

"My ring, where did you find it?"

They came to a halt as he flashed that gorgeous charming smile of his. He loved to see her smile, and happy; it meant the world to him. Gently stroking her right hand he pulled it slightly up to place the ring on her ring finger, it being out of her view from his hand.

"It wasn't that hard to find." He snickered.

There was something he wasn't telling her, and the curious confused look plastered all over her face just made it more fun for him.

"I looked everywhere for it. I don't know what's so funny."

Booth held her hand gently in his stroking her knuckle with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled before pulling her hand up for a kiss.

"I found it next to this one."

Caught in both confusion and disbelief, Brennan glanced down to her finger to find a diamond engagement ring set right next to the one her father gave.

"Wha-"

"You said one of a kind. Complete surprise." They've joked a few times about engagement rings and marriage proposals. It wasn't until last month Brennan admitted; the best proposals are the ones that are one of a kind. Something you wouldn't see coming; a complete surprise.

A slight breath caught in his throat before he continued on. "But the question remains the same." Brennan held her breath just before those four words came from his mouth. "Will you marry me?"

Her heart was pounding as her mind was spinning; she was breathing heavier than before and she had to lick her lips from how dry they were becoming. How nervous she was over this moment, and yet how excited to where she was almost in tears.

He watched patiently at the woman standing before him; he wasn't sure what was to come next. Would she run? Would she turn him down? It's been a rollercoaster with these two for these past three years, and they've known each other for seven. But this was Bones he was talking about, the one woman who was scared of a deep relationship, who was scared of any new step that lead deeper into a relationship, and above all who wanted nothing to deal with marriage or remotely the aftermath of marriage which usually involves children… this woman, this one woman was the one woman he loved more than life itself and she was as stubborn as hell majority of the time.

"Bones?"

He was ready for her to high tail and run, this was a huge step something she might not be or never will be ready for.

The confused look upon her face suddenly changed into an unreadable stare. Even now under this confusing and fearful era, he still was lost within those deep sea blue eyes of hers.

"Yes."

Yanked away from his distraction Booth's smile grew. _Did Bones just say yes?_

"What?" he asked. This was too much of a shock for him, too unbelievable; almost as if he were dreaming.

Brennan chuckled as she was continuously nodding her head almost in disbelief herself.

"Yes." She repeated the answer before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, as if sealing the deal. After a moment she pulled away still slightly laughing over how everything went down. "Did you think I was going to run?"

Booth held her face in his hands gently stroking away the tears from her face, "Yes, I did."

"So did I."

He chuckled over her small confession before pulling her into another deep kiss. Finally everything was going smooth, but this is only the beginning of a new chapter to their life, and although there will be a few ups and downs; they have each other—and that's the one strong thing that keeps them both going.

The End


End file.
